rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
ALGA
Team ALGA, or Algae, is a fourth year team at Shade Academy, as of Volume 4, led by Akiko Ryuunosuke. They are well-known as 'the ones wearing the surgical masks' and many first years are intimidated by this choice in apparel. However, they are also well-known for getting their jobs done efficiently and quickly, never wasting their time on frivolities during missions. Many younger students come to them for aid in class or in their personal lives, and the four of them also have a strikingly close relationship to a certain Grimm Studies teacher. Team ALGA A very close-knit group of students. Composed of the quiet yet knowledgeable Akiko, the hot-head who means well Liath, the stoic who somehow knows everything and everyone Glas, and the supposedly sweet and innocent Aurelia. All but Aurelia have been together since childhood, so it isn't hard to see why they all get along so well. Aurelia herself was able to meld with the group dynamic after only a short while, so she gets along with the others just as well. Members Akiko Ryuunosuke is the dependable leader who is willing to give some solid advice every once in a while. Liath Vermilion is a hot-headed tank who charges straight into anything she sees, no matter what it is. Glas Vermilion is the stoic who somehow knows everything and is also the only male teammate. Aurelia Mazarine is seen as a pure and innocent sweetheart, but some say she has an evil side. Teamwork For some reason, their teamwork got off on an extremely good foot. This is most likely due to Akiko, Glas, and Liath all having been together since childhood, but Aurelia melded herself quite nicely and very quickly, cementing herself in a supporting role during battle. They each have special attacks they use in conjunction with one another, either by use of their Semblances in tandem or just by attacking in quick succession. They rarely, if ever, fall out of step with one another and many students have claimed it to be a true sight to behold. Teamwork Style Akiko can fight alongside any of her teammates, depending on what the situation calls for, as she is able to fight at any range efficiently. She takes the reins and guides her teammates as well as she is able to, which almost always leads to a swift and concise victory. Liath tanks most of the enemy attacks, combining her Semblance and sturdy build to soak in the damage that most of the enemies deal out. She usually teams up with Akiko to balance out damage taken. Glas deals the most damage collectively, with his mid-to-long-range weapon combined with his Semblance lending him to taking care of the bigger enemies. Aurelia lends support from the back, as she is only really good at long-range combat. Her weapon does pack a really powerful punch when it hits, however, and she's not afraid to get up close and personal to shoot. Duty in Shade Being that they're now in their fourth year, they take on much higher-risk missions that require them to be away for days, or even weeks, on end. There are some occasions that a certain teacher accompanies them on their missions to keep them from running into trouble without any sort of reinforcement. Trivia *Their team theme is seasonal allergies. **Akiko is autumn. **Liath is summer. **Glas is spring. **Aurelia is winter. *If they had gone through the Beacon initiation, they would have all picked the Black Pawn pieces. The pawn pieces represent the ordinary man and woman in life, fighting their way across the board of life one step at a time, always moving forward, never backward. They can either move straight across or diagonally, showing that they have utilization of both the head and the heart. If the pawn gets far enough in life, it transforms into any piece it wishes, usually the Queen, although sometimes a Knight. *This team belongs to Emerald Rose. CNR Explanation *Algae is an informal term for a diverse group of underwater plant life, although all are green in color Category:Property of JokersWitch Category:Fan Made Team Category:Not for Roleplaying Category:Shade Team